


Little Rider

by I_Snort_Matcha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Cowboy Eren, Director Hanji, Farm owners Eren & Armin, Horses, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, OOC Eren, One Shot, Pining, Western, a small foot scene because hey it's me, actor Levi, horse riding, kind of, older Eren, ooc levi, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Snort_Matcha/pseuds/I_Snort_Matcha
Summary: Eren and Armin have volunteered their farm to be the main filming area for an incoming indie film.(OR the one where Eren is a dense ass cowboy but Levi falls for him anyway.)





	Little Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be small drabble.  
Ah well. No beta. Enjoy.

Wakin' up to the sun risin is just the way I always wanted my life to be. Standin outside with my hat tilted up to set that mornin light, lettin it grace my cheeks with that welcomed heat. There's nothin in life more beautiful than seein that sun peak through the mountains and down onto my land. 

The only thing that's botherin me now is all the damn crew runnin around. Armin, my brother on the ranch, agreed to have some people from Hollywood come down and film some movie. They paid well, but it was a headache not bein able to do my work as I please. 

'It'll be an indie film,' he told me. 'Something with actors pretending to be cowboys that fall in love.'

Romantic, I get it. 

But these two boys didn't know the first thing about ridin a horse, let alone workin on a farm. They'd be the type to kiss next to an outhouse without even realizing how disgusting that is. It made me wonder why they didn't hire some men that knew how to ride. 

I sipped my coffee as I watched these two boys make their way to the horses, cameras pointed on them while they filmed the 'start of their day.' Their dynamic was strange, one short with black hair, while the other was taller with hair that was colored in two tones; if I'm being honest.. he looked exactly like a fuckin horse. Both were young, so fuckin young, their hands were still soft; that was gonna change real quick after filmin here for a few weeks. 

The shorter of the two was having difficulty gettin up onto my horse, the man grunting with one foot in the stirrup and not bein able to hoist himself over the animal. It will never not be funny to watch city folk try to mount a horse for the first time. He struggles for a bit, tryin to just jump onto the poor animal without fully pulling himself up first. Luckily my horse was a saint, raised her from a filly myself, she was patient enough to work with the boy. Hell, she even snorted at his little attempts to mount her, they would get along just fine. 

Their director is laughin, a maniac behind the camera this woman I swear, she's tellin him he's doin it all wrong but givin no input. 

"Eren," Armin nudged me, I didn't even notice he was stanin next to me. "Go help the poor guy." 

I passed my coffee over to the blonde before makin my way over. The cameras were off, waiting on the young man to figure this shit out before they'd start again. 

The short one stood next to the horse, his hands on his hips while he glared at the worn saddle. "It's a mountain you can climb, I promise," I chuckled when he turned around to glare at me. 

His glare softened when his eyes landed on me, "I'm too damn short, I feel like I need a fucking pony instead." 

The visual made me laugh, but I shook my head and placed my hands onto his shoulders to turn him back to the horse. "You'd break the poor thing's back, little rider. Here, I'll help you up." 

"Fine," he huffed. 

I knelled next to him, taking his left ankle into my hand, the leather of his boot smelled fresh, clearly purchased just a few days ago, especially obvious for it to smell that strongly. I hoped he was ready for his feet to bleed. "You know the first step," I teased, lifting his ankle to slip his toe through the stirrup.

He hummed, standing there awkwardly with one foot hanging and waiting for his next move. 

"Take the reins," I stood and handed them over. "Then," I placed my hands on his hips, lifting him easily to lean his front side against the horse. "You want to lean on her for just a second, enough to get your grounding, then quickly hoist your other leg over." 

He did as I said, grinning when he was finally atop the horse, his grip on the reins tighter than it needed to be. 

"Not so hard once you get the hang of it," I patted his thigh in reassurance.

"You seem to know an awful lot about mounting," he said to me with a smirk. 

I shrugged, "I guess?" Been ridin for as long as I can remember." 

He snorted, his hand coming out to hang in front of my face, "I'm Levi." 

I took his hand and gave him a firm shake, which he returned. His hands were even softer than I imagined, so smooth against my own. "Eren Jaeger, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Levi released my hand and then looked down to his saddle. "Now how the hell do I get off this thing?" 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴

By late afternoon the crew was already takin a break. Levi sat next to the well, his boots removed and layin haphazardly beside him. Even from a distance I could see the blisters that were startin to form. 

"Hey there, little rider," I approached him as he rubbed his feet carefully. 

"How the fuck do you wear these things all day?" He hissed as he bumped into a blister. 

I chuckled and moved over to the well, pullin up a bucket of the cool water before kneelin beside him. With a rag from my back pocket, I dipped it into the water and let the water drip onto his poor pale feet.

Levi sighed as the water cooled his feet, the young man leanin against the well with his head back. The afternoon sun did wonders to his skin, making him glow like a gorgeous diamond sitting right in front of me. I took his right foot into my hand and carefully massaged his heel. 

"I'll get you a fresh pair of socks," I offered and looked to where his current pair lay. Definitely not socks meant for boots. These ones had a design on them, and while teacups were cute…. those socks were shit quality. 

Levi wiggled his toes as I continued to work on his feet, poor guy was gonna be limpin for days. "Should I get a new pair?" 

I glanced over to the boots, they were small.. almost like a child's size. "I've got a pair that'll fit you just fine." Wasn't bout to tell him they were mine from when I was a teenager. "They're broken in already so they shouldn't hurt too much." 

"You're a god send," Levi smiled at me, an honest to God smile, and I felt like there was something special about that. 

The boots were buried in the back of my closest, the only reason I kept them was for when I'd have kids of my own. Which at thirty two I've given up at this point. No woman had ever caught my eye, and there certainly wouldn't any comin round a farm lookin for men. Figured it would just be me and Armin till we die. 

Levi was groanin when he pulled the boots on, the thicker socks helped to protect his blisters but it wouldn't be enough to remove the pain entirely. 

"How do they feel?" I asked once he had them both pulled on completely. 

"A bit tight," Levi frowned and rotated his ankles a bit to get a feel of the worn leather. 

"I'll loosen them up for you tonight, after you're done shootin for the day," I offered my hand to Levi, helpin him up from the ground. 

"How does that work?" His head tilt at the end of his question was cute, no man should ever be that cute. It was a strange thing for me to focus on, but his curiousness made my chest feel warm. 

"I'll just stretch it a bit," I answered. "Shouldn't take too long." 

Levi bit his lip, his eyes locked onto my own, holdin me in place, "Bet you're really good at stretching, hm?" His tongue traced over his lips before he continued, "Getting it nice and open for me." He paused, his hand reachin over to trace his fingertips over my forearm. "Right, Eren?" 

I scratched at the back of my neck, the way he worded it was just so strange. "I do my own boots.." I said and looked away from his gaze. "And Armin's when he asks me to..." I could feel a heat creepin up from under my collar, his touch makin me nervous for no damn reason. 

Levi stepped closer, our bodies almost touchin from his one step. Almost felt like I couldn't breath, his eyes raked up and down my chest like an animal claimin it's prey. 

"I can't wait to see what you can do with those hands," Levi whispered before walkin away, leavin me  confused.

"Why would he want to watch me stretch leather?" I asked Armin a little while later. We sat on the front porch together, sittin in our rockin chairs and watchin as Levi and the other actor pretended to work the soil off on the side of the house. Our summer crops were already harvested, the soil just waiting for some fall seeds to be planted. It would be a few more weeks until the weather was right for it.

"Probably curious how it's done," Armin shrugged and sipped his lemonade. "It's not something they do in the city, you know." 

I nodded, "That makes sense… I guess." 

"Don't think about it too much, he's just being friendly." 

"It's just.." I pressed my lips together, the crew was apparently done for the day and Levi was makin his way toward the house. "It's _the way _ he said it," I mumbled in hopes he couldn't hear me. 

"How'd he say it?" Armin leaned over to me, our voices low so not to be caught gossipin like a couple of hens. 

I sighed, "I'm not sure.." 

Armin shoved me, almost makin my drink spill into my lap, "Stop worrying." 

"Hey, Eren," Levi smiled as he climbed the steps, that warm feeling hit my chest again. "Armin," he nodded to my brother. 

"Levi," Armin nodded back, sippin his drink but keepin an eye on the young man over the rim of his glass. 

"Is that lemonade?" Levi asked, his eyes lightin up at the site of our glasses. 

"Sure is," Armin place his half full glass down onto a small table between us before pointin his thumb in my direction. "Eren makes the best lemonade this side of the Mississippi." 

I ignored Armin's compliment, "Would you like me to get you a glass?" 

Levi waved me off, "Not necessary." He grabbed for my own glass that I held in my hand, and took a large gulp of the sweet drink. And another. And another. Before it was all gone. My heart was hammerin in my damn chest, the sight of him gulping it all down like that was too adorable. What was happenin to me? 

I laughed and took the glass from him once it was empty to set it beside Armin's, "I take it you liked it then?" My voice was shaky, even Armin noticed, but luckily Levi didn't. 

"Delicious," Levi hummed and eyed Armin's glass, the blonde took it before the actor could even think of grabbing it.

"How are your feet?" I asked, gesturin to my old boots that Levi still wore. "Still need me to stretch them?" 

"Yes, god," Levi groaned and looked down to his feet. "I don't even want to take another step in them." 

"We'll get you inside and….. take.. them.. off?-" Levi sat down into my lap cutting off my words and forcin my chair forward from the weight of us both in a single seat. Before I could protest, he was adjustin himself to lean against me, makin the chair rock back as he got comfortable. He pulled his feet up, rippin the boots away from himself and lettin them drop to the porch floor. He sighed happily and leaned back fully, letting his back rest on my chest before dropping his head back to lay on my shoulder. 

"You made a great chair, Eren," Levi moved further back, his ass directly above my groin. "I could rock on you for hours." 

I looked over to Armin, the blondes mouth hanging open in shock. 'See!?!' I mouthed to him, my hands comin up to emphasize how strange Levi was behavin. If he had wanted, I would have gladly let him enjoy the chair to himself. Rockin chairs are not really a two person chair.. 

Levi took the opportunity to grab my arms and wrap them around himself. "So I don't fall out," he said. 

"I uh.." I looked to Armin for help, my brother just shrugged and went back to his lemonade, though his eyes never really stopped lookin at us. "I can't exactly stretch your booths like this." 

"We can do it later," Levi mumbled, his breath comin in and slower than before. 

I knew what was happenin, and I knew I should have done something before the boy fell asleep in my lap. 

But I didn't.

Instead, I hugged him closer to me, one hand comin up to run though his sweaty locks. His first day on the farm must have been rough, which explains why he was so willin to drop into the nearest seat. Levi moved to lay on his side, his head restin on my shoulder and his hot breath ticklin over my neck. "Feels good," he managed to say before he was out. 

An hour later, when my legs started to feel numb, I carried Levi to my bed. Something about tuckin him under my blankets felt right, and when I stepped back to take a look at him; it felt like I was finally home. 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴

In the mornin, Armin was standin in the kitchen; sippin a hot cup of coffee and pourin another cup for myself. I thanked him and sat at the counter, the smell alone from the coffee helpin to wake me up. 

"Anything happen with you and that boy last night?" Armin asked. 

I shook my head, "Nah. I slept on the floor so he'd be comfortable." I brought the mug up to my lips, my mouth used to the hot liquid as I drank it fresh. "Why? What do you think would happen?" 

Armin narrowed his eyes at me, his fingers tappin with mug with impatience, "That you would sleep with him." 

I rolled my eyes, and placed my now almost empty mug down, "I just told you I slept on the floor. I wouldn't force him to share the damn bed with me." 

"I don't think you understand what I'm implying." 

"So explain it to me then, the hell are you implyin?" 

"Levi-" Armin was cut off, the young man poppin his head into the kitchen almost as if sayin his name brought him to us. 

My mouth went dry when I looked over him, he was wearin one of my shirts. It was oversized and hangin off one of his shoulders, the top few buttons undone and displayin his milky skin beneath it. "I heard my name," he yawned and stretched his arms above him. "Is that coffee?" 

Armin nodded and grabbed a mug from the cupboard for him, we didn't usually serve guests; so he, unfortunately, was given one of my championship mugs. A stupid little thing I earned in my twenty's for having won a bull-ridin competition, back when I was a reckless idiot. It had a picture of me on a bull and my name along the bottom in script. 

"Cream?" Levi asked, both of his hands holdin the edges of the mug and hiding the hideous design. 

"There's milk in the fridge," Armin answered. "You need sugar too?" 

"Just the milk is fine for now," Levi walked to the fridge, and watchin him just kept bringin back that strange feelin to my chest. Like he belonged here, that the house was always lonely before he showed up. 

"Your milk is in a glass container," Levi stood at the open fridge, his hands on his hips while he stared into it. It was the second time I've seen him do this pose, and it was quickly becomin something I enjoyed. Like he was baffled by what was in front of him. 

"It's fresh," Armin stated, the blonde glancing over to me with a dull look. 

"Like," Levi pulled it out of the fridge, sniffin the top of the open container. "Like you milked a cow yourself, fresh?" 

"That's right," Armin answered. He drank the rest of his coffee and placed his mug into the sink, thankfully missin the way Levi cringed at the glass and placed it back into the fridge. "I've got to head over to Annie's place, she made some pies for the crew." Armin walked to the door, takin his jacket off the coat rack to pull over his shoulders. 

Levi and I say goodbye to him as he left, leavin us alone in the kitchen with our black coffees. 

"I can take you into town later," I said while Levi walked over to sit beside me. I tried to ignore his leg brushin against my own while he moved his stool closer to me. "We'll get you some cream from the store." 

"Thanks.. We're not shooting today, so you can take me whenever," Levi spoke into his mug before tryin to take a sip of the dark liquid. He cringed at the taste and placed his mug down and pushed it away from himself. "How can you drink it like this? It's awful." 

I chuckled and took his mug from him, drinkin a bit of his cup since mine was now empty. "I'm much too old for cream or sugar, when I was younger I would use it; but not anymore." 

"How old are you?" Levi leaned close to me, his body facin me completely. 

Havin that kind of attention on me was unusual, made me nervous. Like that boy's eyes could make me melt just from lookin at me. I tried to keep my voice level, not to spill how nervous he made me, "Turned thirty two in March." 

"Bullshit!" Levi shouted, his sudden shout makin me jump in my seat. "You look like you're in your fucking twenties! You're fucking with me." 

I grinned into his mug, it felt damn good to have someone think I looked so young. Especially Levi. "Fraid so," I chuckled and handed my mug over to him. I pointed to the picture of me on the cheap porcelain, "That right there is me in my twenties." 

"Holy shit," Levi brought the mug up to his face, his jaw hung open while he looked at the photo. "You rode a fucking bull!?" 

"Everyone round here tries it at least once," I smiled down at his still open jaw. "It's nothin special." 

"It says here you won though," Levi put the mug down and looked back to me. 

I gasped when he placed his hand onto my knee, his palm slidin up to my thigh and squeezin my jeans gently, "Will you teach me how to ride, Eren?" 

"Uh," my tongue was tied and his touch kept movin higher, everything in me was tellin me to jump back before he accidentally touched me somewhere he didn't mean to. "Not- not a bull." 

"That's not what I want to ride," Levi replied, bitin his bottom lip just like he did the day before. 

I was hard. 

There was no denyin that. 

And if Levi kept doin what he was doin then I was bound to break. 

"If you get changed we'll take the horses into town," I forced myself to say, even though my heart was screamin with need from this young man. Felt like I got kicked in the damn chest by a fowl, knockin me on my ass, yeah, but not hard enough to kill me. Not yet anyway. I didn't understand it, maybe I never would, but bein around him was the only thing I wanted. 

Levi's hand stopped just below my groin, I was sure he could hear my heart beatin from his touch. 

"Lead the way, cowboy." 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴

Gettin into town was slow movin. Levi was still horse shy, the young man insisted on ridin the same horse as me. Which meant I had him sittin in front of me with my legs on either side of him. My arms were once again wrapped around Levi, my hands holding the reins while he leaned back into me. 

It's not a safe way to ride. 

If something were to spook my horse we'd most likely both be fallin off and onto the ground. Or if we needed to run from something, I wouldn't be able to control the animal as well as I'd like. 

But when Levi looked up at me, with those sinful silver eyes, and asked if he could ride in front.. I'd be damned if I could say no. 

When I saw the town in the distance I let out a sigh of relief, I'd finally be able to cool down after havin Levi held tightly against me for over an hour. It took everything in me to keep my dick soft. 

Thought bout Armin shovelin pig shit, Mikasa shavin her alpaca's, and that horse lookin fellow that was on the film with Levi. 

Admittedly, I did not expect some boy from Hollywood to make me realize I was… maybe not….. 100% straight. 

As we rode together, and got to know each other more, I knew I was fallin for him. Hard and fast. 

Levi was nineteen. Fucking nineteen. Thirteen years younger than me. I was already a teenager whne he was born, I felt like a complete perv sittin behind him and enjoyin the feelin of his ass pressed into my zipper. 

He wasn't an actor, he admitted with a small smile. Said that Hanji couldn't find anyone else that fit the roll, figured he give it a shot since he wasn't doin anything else with his life. 

Didn't want to go to college, I guess, can't blame him. I never went myself, too expensive, and when my pa died there wasn't anyone else to watch the farm. Armin was my brother by friendship, not by blood, if it wasn't for his help we woulda sold the land years ago. 

When I asked how he felt about the gay scenes he shrugged. 'I'm not attracted to Jean at all,' Levi said. 'But he wouldn't be the first man I've kissed.' 

Damn near fell off the horse from that. 

"What in the hell is ?" Levi's voice pulled me from my thoughts, makin me notice the giant ass bull that was runnin through town. Must have escaped from another farm, that or some kids let him loose. 

"Hold on, little rider," I urged before tappin my feet into my house, jerkin us forward towards the bull. 

"You're taking us towards it!?" Levi gripped into the horn of my saddle, holdin on with all his strength as we chased after the bull. 

"Mhm," I replied easily and reached behind me, grabbin for my rope that I always kept on my saddle. "One good hit from that fucker could kill someone," I held my rope tightly, beginin a quick swing on my right as we neared the animal. "So, we're gonna catch it." 

Levi said nothin to that, just gave me a quick nod and kept his eyes forward. He was a brave little thing, and it was painfully charmin. 

As we neared the bull I brought the rope up above my head, it was chasin after people now, runnin up and down the streets lookin for a fight. Levi sittin in front of me made this more difficult than it needed to be, my own fault for lettin him sit there. 

But when I tossed my rope, and got it around the animals neck on my first try, Levi's little cheer made it worth the risk of havin him there. Another rider showed up shortly after, his rope joinin my own to keep the bull with a better hold. 

"Hey Eren man, I'll tell ya what, this dang ol bull runnin like a dadgum mad man. Runnin through the streets like that, good thing ya caught it, Eren. Man, dang ol bull coulda killed someone, man, I tell ya what. Dangerous this damn bull, crazy it got out. This en yours?" He asked and walked his horse toward mine, his eyes flickin to Levi for a short second before meetin my own. 

"Nah, Connie, not mine" I answered and tossed my rope over to him. "I'd check the tag, but.. I've got company."   
  
"Not a thing, man. No worries. Bull gotta belong to Sasha ten, dadguml silly woman lettin en out. Life just throws us a dang ol curve ball man, if ya don't catch it ya git hit, I tell ya what, man," Connie gripped my rope tightly and pulled to make the bull follow him. He gave us a short nod to before walkin off

"So, how'd you like your first bull chase?" I teased into Levi's ear. "Not too scary I hope?" 

"It was fine.." he mumbled and looked over his shoulder to where Connie had gone. "But.. what the hell did that guy say to you?" 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴

Levi stood in front of the milk section, readin over the different varieties, tiltin his head this way and that. I leaned against the section with cottage cheese and whipped cream, something he didn't need, just so I could see his face while he read. 

I was smitten. 

My ma would have teased me relentlessly for this, and it made me wish she could have met Levi. I could imagine her sittin in the livin room with him, flippin through her photo books and tellin him all the shit I got into when I was younger. Or forcin him to keep her company in the kitchen while she made lemon squares, her official little taste tester. 

"What are you thinking about?" Levi asked, bringin my attention back to him. He held a large container of coffee creamer, apparently choosin not to get milk and to get the flavored stuff instead.

"How I wish you could have met my mother," I answered and pushed myself off the cool fridge door to take the creamer from Levi. It was orange with little pumpkins on it, "Pumpkin spice?" 

"Mh," Levi grabbed the creamer and held it against his chest, sendin me a playful glare to protect his precious creamer. "Your mother?" 

Placin my hand on the small of his back, I led him towards the cashier, "Yeah. She would of loved you. I can picture her waitin at the door, ready to spoil the shit out of you, scoldin me for not bringin you round sooner." 

"Did you bring a lot of.. people.. home?" Levi asked once we got into line. "To uh.. meet your mother?" 

"Never," I admitted with a laugh. "She only ever met my friends." 

"Ah," Levi chewed on his bottom lip and placed the creamer onto the conveyor belt for the cashier. "Your mom spoiled your friends then?" 

"God no," I bark laughed hard and covered my mouth, some of the other shoppers looked over to see what the noise was. "First time she met Connie she sent him to work cleanin up pig shit. Anytime Sasha came by she'd make her pick veggies for dinner, but she'd also eat with us so I guess that made sense." I paused and looked down to Levi. His brows were pushed down in thought, his fingers drumin over his upper thigh. 

"So... are we not friends then?" He asked with a frown. 

"Oh, I- uh," I looked away from him, heat growin in my face like a light sunburn.. but much more embarrassin. "I'd like to be more than friends, " I added. Smooth. Real smooth. 

"More than friends," Levi stated, still frownin, not understandin my crypic messages. 

I cleared my throat, the cashier was lookin back and forth between us, grinin, waitin for me to keep makin a fool out of myself. "I-" I sighed and scratched at the back of my neck. This wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go, especially not in a damn grocery store. 

"I want to court you, Levi," I finally said, my voice clear and strong even though I'd never been so damn nervous in my whole life. "If you'll have me." 

Levi smiled, and that was all I ever needed for him to give me. That smile was gonna be the death of me, I was sure of it. It was small and delicate, but brighter than any star that was millions of miles away, but even more beautiful to look at. It warmed my heart something fierce, and I would do anything it took to see it again. A pinch of fear showed in the back of my mind, remindin me that Levi wasn't here to stay; that in a few months he'd be returnin to California and leavin me here on the range. 

But I was willin to take whatever he'd give me. I felt like I'd been waitin my whole life for this, for him, for us. 

"I'd like that," he said and turned to the cashier to pay for his cream. 

He was givin me a chance, and I couldn't stop grinin. 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴

We rode back together with only a few words between us, Levi was leanin on me the whole time; poor guy was exhausted. If it were anyone else I'd probably tell them to suck it up, but I was tempted to get off the horse so Levi could lay down and nap.

As soon as we got back to the house Levi was lettin himself inside, almost like he'd been livin with us for years. He put his creamer in the fridge and went up to my room, where he promptly threw himself down for a mid morning nap. 

I don't take naps. 

Never have, it's just not something I could ever get myself to do. There's too much work to be done; I have to tend to all the animals, check the feed, check the fences, watch for rabbits and mice, clean up the animal's pins, my truck could really use a wash, and Armin's been naggin me to clean out our storage for weeks before winter hit us. 

Instead, I laid down next to Levi. Let him get comfortable his his head restin on my chest, and watched him as he fell asleep in my arms. 

🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴🐎🐴  
  


Our first kiss was like something straight out of a movie I swear. 

Few weeks has passed since I asked to court him, and just like my ma taught me; I took things slow. I could tell it drove Levi insane, his lips always creepin towards my own to try and claim my lips for himself. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I felt like a damn fool every time I rejected him, but I wanted it to feel right. 

I wouldn't have Levi forever, I wanted to enjoy my time with him as much as I could before I lost him. That was the most stupid thought process 

, which Levi told me hours after our first kiss. 

We went out to one of the lakes at the bottom of a mountain, the water was clear and sparklin from the small amount of light that managed to work it's way through the leaves above us. It was originally intended to be a picnic, but when Levi started unbuttonin his shirt.. who was I to deny him? 

The clothes fell to his feet, each bit landin on the stone beside the water, each bit removed and revealin the skin I was hungry for. 

When he was nude he turned his backside to me, givin me one of his little smirks over his shoulder before jumpin into the water before him. He looked like a god when he came up for air, hair hair whippin back and sending sprinkles of water over me while I stood and watched. 

"FUCK! That's cold!" Levi shouted loud enough for the birds above us to fly away. 

I chuckled and reached down to remove my boots, "You should have tested it before you jumped in, even Jean would know that." 

"Fuck off," Levi rolled his eyes at me, his arms crossing over his chest with a click of his tongue. "Hurry up, I'm fucking freezing," he said. 

I placed my clothes next to him, my hands hoverin in front of my groin before I jumped into the water beside him. The second I was in Levi was wrappin his arms around me, his cold little body trying to suck up the heat my skin still held. 

"How in the fuck am I ever going to survive the winters here?" Levi asked, his nose tucking into my neck. "Even your fucking summers are cold."

"Winter?" I held Levi close to me, prayin that he couldn't hear my heart beat speedin up. The movie was meant to be done in two weeks, way before winter would hit.. 

"If you think I'm leaving after this stupid movie you're shit out of luck," Levi mumbled into my neck. 

"What are you sayin?" I whispered, was havin trouble breathin. 

"Consider me one of your stray barn cats," Levi pulled back from my neck, givin me the view of his perfect blue gaze that teased me and I would let continue to tease me until the end of my days. "I'm here to stay. If you'll have me." He used my same words from weeks before, and that was what finally fuckin broke me. 

His lips were soft, _sooo fuckin soft_, it bought me back to when I had met him on that first day. How I wished I could have kissed him then, pulled him into my arms and told him that I loved him from that very first moment. That watchin him struggle and pretend to be a cowboy won my heart so quickly I didn't even know what was happenin until it was too late. 

I was kickin myself for not fuckin doin this sooner. 

"About time," Levi grumbled and pulled away from our kiss, only to peck me quickly once more. "You're the most dense human being I've ever fucking met, you know that? Did you not notice my boxes getting shipped here for fucking weeks?" 

I laughed, kissin him again before he could try to get away from me, "I never said I was a smart man." 

Levi tried to shove me away, but eventually gave in and kissed me again, "I love you, you stupid cowboy." 

"I love you too, little rider." 

**Author's Note:**

> Removing the 'g' on end of words was the hardest fucking thing I've ever done. I'm 100% positive I missed a few (dozen) words.


End file.
